Diskussion:Oelfkenhof (Oerbke)
Wie war das mit der Umsiedlung des Oelfkenhofes? Gibt es dazu Überlieferungen, wie das vonstatten ging? Der Stammhof mußte, wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe, dem Militär weichen. Wo wurde der Hof wieder aufgebaut? Wurden die Gebäude des Stammhofes abgerissen oder gibt es die noch? Hartmut, magst Du auch hier die Morgen-Anzahl in Hektar umrechnen? Gruss Irmtraut, 31.07. 2007 Julia, sind die Farbfotos von dem Oerbkenhof, der 1936 nach der Umsiedlung neu in Lehrden erbaut wurde? Wer ist da jetzt eigentlich Besitzer oder Besitzerin des Hofes? Gruss Irmtraut, 31. Juli 2007 : Nee, das sind Fotos vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke. Die hat Harti letzten Sommer geknipst. Schillermaus 17:32, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Irgendwie habe ich die Geschichte des Oelfkenhofes nicht verstanden. Also, ich dachte, der sei 1936 umgesiedelt worden, um Platz für das Militär zu machen. Und so dachte ich, dass es den Oelfkenhof in Oerbke gar nicht mehr gibt, sondern dafür einen Hof in Lehrde??? Wer mag mich in dieser Sache mal aufklären? Gruss Irmtraut, 31. Juli 2007 : Den Hof gibt es ja noch, auch das Wohngebäude und Scheune stehen bis heute. Nur die ganzen Ländereien gingen des Truppenübungsplatzes wegen zu Grunde. Die Bewohner wurden dann zum "neuen" Hof in Lehrden umgesiedelt, über den wir aber bisher so gut wie nix wissen. Schillermaus 17:51, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn die damaligen Bewohner nach Lehrden umgesiedelt wurden, wer kam nach ihnen auf den "alten" Hof in Oerbke? Gruss Irmtraut, 31.07.2007 : Gute Frage. Schillermaus 18:20, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) : Ja. Auch ich wüsste das gern. Party2hearty 18:21, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Seid Ihr sicher, dass lehrden im Landkreis Rotenburg (Wümme) liegt? Liegt der Ort nicht bei Hannover? Gruss Irmtraut, 31. Juli 2007 : Hier liegt Lehrden, bei Visselhövede, Landkreis Rotenburg/Wümme: 52°56'4.54"N 9°28'20.63"E Schillermaus 20:03, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Guten Abend, Julia, was hälst Du davon, wenn die neuen Fotos vom Oelfkenhof noch mit dem jeweiligen Jahr der Fotoaufnahme versehen werden? Die schönen Fotos stehen ja neben den alten Geschichten und das könnte eventuell verwirren. Gruss Irmtraut, 31. Juli 2007 Haben wir jetzt in der Reihenfolge der Oelfke-Bauern auf dem Oelfkenhof in Oerbke noch eine Lücke? 1709 bis 1759? Fehlt da ein Name? Beste Grüsse Irmtraut, 31. Juli 2007 Laut den Aufzeichnungen von Hannelore ist die Urkunde vom Freikauf vom Zehnten aus dem Jahre 1661, und zwar vom 13.11.1661 Hannelore hat in ihren Ausarbeitungen einen anderen Text vom Freikauf zitiert. Gruss Irmtaut, 02.08.2007 Ist gekärt. Freilassung und Freikauf sind zwei verschiedene Sachen. Freikauf-Urkundentext baue ich noch ein. Gruss irmtraut, 02.08.2007 Au backe: Technische Hilfe bitte, bin zu dämlich, einen Text zu verschieben. Texte Wiesenkauf sind älter, gehören also über Freikauf aus dem Jahre 16irgenwas. Danke an den, der hilft. Gruss Irmtraut, 02.08.07 D a s war ja eine schnelle Hilfe, So- fortdienst sozusagen. Danke. Irmtraut, 02.08.2007 Mal ehrlich: Das Schönste an den Namen Oelfke (Öl, Besitz) ist doch, dass dieser Name so erhaben, so edel klingt und wirkt. Davon war ich schon immer begeistert, von diesem Namen. Beste Grüsse Irmtraut, 02.08.2007 Bitte prüfen Meine Änderungen im Absatz "Die Umsiedlung" bitte überprüfen, und zwar: Liegt der Oelfkenhof seit Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges bzw. später im gemeindefreien Gebiet (oder heißt es Bezirk) Osterheide? Gruss--Madamchen 11:59, 19. Nov 2007 (CET) : Bewohntes gemeindefreies Gebiet. In Oerbke ist der Verwaltungssitz. Der von den Nazis angelegte "Gutsbezirk Platz Bergen" (d.h. der Truppenübungsplatz) wurde 1945 aufgeteilt in die Gutsbezirke Osterheide und Lohheide. Lohheide wurde in den Landkreis Celle eingegliedert, Osterheide blieb im Landkreis S.F. Julchen 19:02, 19. Nov 2007 (CET) Magst Du es einfügen in den Text? Gruss--Madamchen 19:04, 19. Nov 2007 (CET) Auf Seite Oerbke biemen? Wenn ich die Sachlage nunmehr richtig verstanden habe, ist die ganze Geschlechterreihe vom Oelfkenhof bis Cord-Heinrich Oelfke dem Namen Oelfke zuzurodnen, also auch die Olvecken usw. Wenn das so richtig sein sollte: Mag mal eine/r die ganzen Namen auf die Seite Oerbke zu oelfkes vom oelfkenhof in Oerbke biemen?--Madamchen 16:44, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) : Ja. Ist damit erledigt. Was mich zu den "Olveke" / "Olvecken" - Ahnen noch wundert, ist folgendes: Der erste Oelfke in Obergrünhagen, Jasper Heinrich Oelfke, hat bereits 1709 den Nachnamen Oelfke, während seine Vettern auf dem Oelfkenhof in Oerbke noch zwei weitere Generationen auf den Namen Oelveken hören, bis 1759 auch dort mit Cord Heinrich Oelfke der entgültige Name Oelfke ankommt. Party2hearty 17:17, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) : Macht Sinn, wenn Jasper Heinrich Oelfke seinen Namen geändert hat, weil er den Oelfkenhof verlassen hat, um in seinem Namen an den Hof zu erinnern, der ja vorher schon Oelfkenhof hieß. Das brauchten seine Vettern ja vorerst nicht, da die ja da geblieben sind. Naja, so oder so ähnlich... Julchen 17:31, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Äh, wer bestimmte das? Die Namensträger selbst? Oder kam das von den Behörden, Ämtern, königlichen Irgendwas-Stuben?--Madamchen 17:33, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Ja, das macht mich seit Wochen schon ganz kribbelig. Deshalb hatte ich bereits auf die Oelfkenhof-Seite eine Bemerkung geschrieben, dass diese Namensgeschichte im Rahmen dieser Chronik noch nicht recherchiert wurde. Irgendwas passt da nicht. Danke für's Biemen auf Oerbke-Seite.--Madamchen 17:20, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Da ist noch was: Die Jahreszahl 1759. Wird mal als Todesjahr des Cord-Heinrich Oelfke und mal als Hofübernahmejahr genannt--Madamchen 17:22, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) : Äh, stimmt. Das sollte noch geklärt werden. Party2hearty 17:28, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Anno 1759 Ilse Margarethe Dreyer, geb. Oelfke, die Tochter von Cord Heinrich Oelfke wurde 1754 auf dem Oelfkenhof geboren, ihr Bruder Hans-Heinrich 1758. Mithin ist zu vermuten, dass Cord Heinrich Oelfke im Jahre 1759 verstorben ist. Jahr der Hofübernahme nicht geklärt.--Madamchen 17:41, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) : Ja. Oder 1759 Hofübernahme, Todesjahr ungeklärt. Party2hearty 17:52, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Aber: Kinder unehelich - das gab es doch damals so gar nicht, oder?--Madamchen 17:53, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Äh: Oder vorher nur als Sohn auf dem Hof, samt Familie,. Das wäre möglich--Madamchen 17:54, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) : Genau. Erst Hochzeit, dann Kinder, dann Hofübernahme. Party2hearty 18:08, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Ordnung soll sein im Leben.--Madamchen 18:14, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Warum geht 1769 der männliche Stamm vom Oelfkenhof auf die Häuslingsfamilie Oelfke auf Lührenhof über? Hans Heinrich Oelfke wurde 1758 geboren, war da erst elf Jahre. Und was hat das mit dem Heuer-Hof seiner ersten Frau auf sich? Für heute, glaube ich, gebe ich die Ahnen auf.--Madamchen 18:17, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) : Yau, me too. Party2hearty 18:21, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) Also, Herberts Ausarbeitung gibt es her: Cord Heinrich Oelfke ist 1759 gestorben, der zweite Ehemann seiner Witwe führt den Hof bis zur Übernahme Cord Heinrichs Tochter Ilse Margarethe Dreyer, geb. Oelfke im Jahre 1776. Wer und wann? Siehe Abteilung Inschriften auf dem Oelfkenhof * Karl-Heinrich Oelfke Anno 1650 Ilse Marie Wehrs * Karl-Heinrich Oelfke Anno 1755 Auguste Tanken Sind diese beiden Karl-Heinrich Erben des Oelfkenhofes? Fehlen Sie in der Geschlechterreije?--Madamchen 09:19, 17. Dez 2007 (CET) Hallo, vielen dank für diese Informationen. Ein Teil meiner Vorfahren stammt aus dieser Gegend, meine Urgrossmutter kommt aus der Familie Brüggemann. Im OFB Soltau kann man verschiedenen Familienstammbaüme zusammenstellen, bei mir gibt es eine Anna Oelfke, die mit Hans Cohrs im 17. Jahrhundert verheiratet war. Hans Hagemann, Genf, Schweiz 85.2.128.183 21:09, 23. Mai 2017 (UTC)